


Courage

by TogepiFrisk



Series: What love is about [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogepiFrisk/pseuds/TogepiFrisk
Summary: That was it, the moment she had been dreaming for a long time.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Series: What love is about [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631905
Kudos: 13





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes you find.  
> I read DemonRiRi's work (Making Your World Smile) and I liked the idea of Kaoru running away from crowds during Valentine's Day. She's shy after all.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

She ran across Hanasakigawa's hallways holding a bag of cookies against her chest. Around her, multiple students greeted each other and exchanged gifts as well as love confessions, but she didn't noticed; she didn't want to. She was scared that by seeing other people being either accepted or turned down would discourage her from doing what she was about to do. That was why she didn't say goodbye to her friends either. Once classes were over, she picked up her stuff and went away. She couldn't allow a single doubt, she had promised herself. It had been too long.

She kept running until she arrived to Haneoka's high school. Being at the entrance of that place made her realized: she was really gonna do it. Her knees started shaking as the confidence she had built during the whole morning started to fade away. Her heart was beating like crazy; she remembered how many times she had walked infront the school gate hoping she would run into her and how many times she did without expecting it. But this time was different: she was there only to find her, that was her only purpose. "You have to be brave" she thought "You can't give up now".

A week before, she made the resolution and started preparing for the date, but kept it a secret. She lost count of how many videos of homemade cookies she watched; she went by herself to buy the materials and when everything was done, she asked Rinko Shirokane for help to wrap her present nicely. Rinko-senpai was very discrete and nice; she asked nothing when she saw six packages instead of just five and when she left, she wished her good luck. Not doing it would mean letting Rinko-senpai down and that was not gonna happen. She took a deep breath and entered to Haneoka.

— Rimi!

A pink-haired girl came across the yard to meet her. Rimi felt relief invading her body and smiled back. 

— Hi, Himari-chan. Happy Valentine's Day!

— Happy Valentine's Day for you too! I hope you spend a lovely day surrounded by your friends —Himari looked behind her and was surprised by the absence of Poppin Party— Where are them by the way?

— Himari-chan —Rimi looked away as she felt her anxiety coming back. She didn't want Himari to see her blushed face— H-have you seen Kaoru-san?

— Kaoru-senpai? —Himari lead her hand to her chin in a thinking gesture—. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since the last break. Her fanclub was really enthuasistic today and she even broght presents for everyone. Why do you ask?

— N-no reason at all! —Rimi screamed. She bowed and turned around quickly —Thank you very much, Himari-chan!

— Rimi, what is goin...?

Himari stood with confussion as she saw Rimi run away with a Valentine's present in her hands... She gasped when she realized. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and typed a message: "Perhaps Kanon-san knows, I'll send you her number! You can do it, Rimi!". Afterglow's basist returned to her crew with satisfaction drawn in her face.

* * *

Kaoru looked backwards anxiously. She held tight the hood that was covering her face and made sure no one was following them. She only saw the staff, and some couples around the agency hall. A few groups of middle school students were hanging around in the streets. No signs of danger.

— Kaoru-san, if you keep looking around like that you will drag others attention for sure.

She looked at her companion: Kanon was smiling kindly at her. Kaoru had left school early and stayed in Circle practicing the guitar in order to stay away from Valentine's Day's crowds. True, she had her prince persona and she was kind to everyone but she still didn't know what to do with dozens of highschool girls fainting infront of her. After one year of suffering, Kaoru decided it would be better if she dissapeared after the second break and so she did. Despite the efforts she did to stay unseen, somebody catched her at Circle and everything was escaping since then. That was when she sent an SOS message to Hello Happy World and the answer came quickly: Michelle suggested sending Kanon, who was more mature and calmed than the rest of the group, to find a place where they could hide while the three other members continued the origami hearts giveaway. 

— You are right, my little princess —Kaoru answered— perhaps I should leave and find another place to settle. I'm sorry I dragged yo into this.

— Don't worry. I alredy asked and everything is fine; Chisato-chan said her show is already over and we can stay here in the agency. Actually I think I should be thanking you —Kanon put her hands toghether over her chest and looked happily at the sky— If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to stay with Chisato-chan today. I did want to see her but I didn't find the right reason to come here. Needing a place to hide was the perfect excuse!

Kaoru smiled, glad that her problem allowed her friends to spend the evening toghether. Suddenly, Kanon's cellphone rang with a message. The blue haired girl let out a low "Oh!" and started to reply.

— Is there a problem, dear Kanon? Asked Kaoru a bit worried. 

— Not really —Kanon answered calmly— It's Rimi. She wants to meet us.

— Ah, I see. So Poppin Party little kittens are coming? How fleeting! 

Kaoru tried to sound enthusiastic but she was in fact scared. She loved Poppin Party but having them around would probably drag more attention than she wanted. Kanon read her expression and explained it would be just Rimi since everyone else was busy celebrating Valentine's Day. Kaoru thought it was weird that the shy basist was by herself while her friends were somewhere else however she didn't say anything. She liked Rimi: the girl was calmed, smart and sweet. The kind of person who could make this a better evening. The elevator doors opened behind them to let Shirasagi Chisato out. She inmediatly ran into Kanon's arms and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

— I'm so happy you came —she said, while she snuggled Kanon's nose.

— Ah, if this isn't a wonderful expresion of love. How fleeting!

— Hi, Kaoru. Chisato greeted coldly.

— Hello, my beautiful Chisato. I must thank you for helping me in these times of trouble.

— It's fine . We are friends after all.

Kanon smiled and asked her girlfriend if they could stay a little longer since Rimi was coming. Chisato agreed and then started talking about the program. Seeing her friends so comfortable with each other made Kaoru a bit melancholic. Although she had a lot of fans, she knew there was nothing beyond extreme admiration. Love must be different, she thought. She remembered how the heroes in her stories were able to superpass their fears when love burned inside their chests. That was what she was looking for: someone as heroic as her. Suddenly, she heard someone running and a pretty girl entered in the hall. She had her short, black hair all messy and was out of breathe. She looked around the room until her eye's met with Kaoru's.

— Rimi-chan!

— Rimi-chan what is going on?

— My, are you okay, little kitten?

To be honest, she wasn't. She felt her heart bopping out of her chest and it was hard to breathe but it was worth it because she was finally there: Kaoru Seta, dressed with a gray hood and black pants, still looking as handsome as ever. Rimi straightened and walked torwards the three girls, without taking her eyes off Kaoru. She started shaking again, completely blushed, however she didn't stop until she was right infront of the purple haired girl. That was it, the moment she had been dreaming for a long time. She remembered Rinko-senpai and Himari's words, and closed her eyes. Kaoru aproached her and leaned in with real concern.

— Rimi-chan are you alright?

— K-kaoru-san...

— Yes, dear?

— Happy Valentine's Day!

She extended her arms violently to deliver her gift: cookies shaped as hearts and guitars. Rimi swore everyone in the room could hear her heartbeats. Was it her or the room was extremely hot? When Rimi opened her eyes Kaoru's face was a few centimeters away from hers. She could see it all: her silky bangs framing her pale, soft skin; the sparkle in those beautiful eyes and the long lashes around them. "She is so handsome" Rimi thought. Kaoru smiled and grabed the present with tenderness. 

— Rimi-chan, truly tank y...

— I'm in love with you. Kaoru-san! —Rimi was screaming but she didn't care. She needed those feelings out of her heart, that was the only reason she went there: to finally be honest —I'm in love with how handsome, talented and confident you are! I'm in love with the passion you perform, the efforrt you put in your band and your guitar! I'm in love with the way you make everyone smile by just standing in a room! I'm in love with your kindness because you always want your fans to be happy. I think your heart is golden and pure. I know I'm not very special but still I hope you can accept my feelings. Becase I'm deeply in love with you!

She didn't even hesitated: she grabbed Kaoru's face, pulled her down and kissed her in the lips. The world stoped in that moment. It was real: it was Kaoru's lip gloss she was tasting, it was her soft skin she was touching, it was her perfume the one she was breathing. It was really happening. Kaoru, in the other hand was shocked: the contact with Rimi's lips was soft but full of passion and determination. The prince of Hello Happy World was always talking about fate and destiny but she understood the complete meaning of it while she inhaled Rimi's smell —was it chocolate? Slowly, she began to close her eyes in a sweet surrender.

Rimi stoped after what felt an eternity. Suddenly she realized she was in a room filled with people. Not just that: infront of her Matsubara Kanon and Shirasagi Chisato stared with amusement. That was when panic kick in: she quickly pulled herself away from Kaoru, who still had her eyes midclose and ran away. The guitarrist watched her with confussion, still digesting what just happened. At her back, someone started laughing.

—Well, Kao-chan, —Chisato's smile was big and wide— you could say that was absolutely, how is it? Fleeting!

— Chisato-chan —said Kanon nervous— Don't bother her, she is shocked!

— As the great bard once said- Chisato went on— “Though she be but little, she is fierce!”

— Fueee...  
  


But Kaoru was not listening. She touched her lips with the feeling of Rimi's kiss still on them; it was overwhelming. Perhaps she should ask Kanon for that brave angel's number. Suddenly she smiled: just a few minutes earlier, she was thinking about the stories she performed. Perhaps, Seta Kaoru reflected, love is about courage and heroes are the ones with their hearts filled with it. Well, Ushigome Rimi was definitely the princess and the heroine she had been waiting for.


End file.
